Mansion Party
by justdancingsam
Summary: Ash couldn't wait until Samuel's party he held on Friday (It was a Friday night party, for the thrill of it). Yet, can Ash survive the night?


**Hi guys! Probably didn't expect this one, huh? This was an idea I grew whilst making my previous one! Enjoy, my fellow fans!**

Ash was having a good Wednesday at rehearsal, she was having great luck at the time. But what she _didn't_ know was, Samuel was trying to find her for a little chat. He finally found her during lunch time. Samuel was planning something, and had one flyer left, he knew who to give it to.

Samuel was going to be holding a party at a mansion he rented specifically for said party. This was on Friday night.

"Ash? Ash?" Samuel kept calling her name, but didn't hear because she was playing her guitar. And during lunch, Ash finally heard her name, and started for Samuel. "Yes?" Ash said, curious to know what he said.

"Yes, I was trying to talk to you, but you must not have heard me earlier." Samuel said.

"Oh sorry, I was playing my guitar earlier, and I couldn't hear you." Ash said. "What were you trying to say?"

And handed her this flyer. "Wha- Samuel!? This... I'm coming to this!" Ash said, excited.

Only one problem. This mansion had a swimming pool. _And Ash did not enjoy this_!

"Uh... What is the meaning of this?" Ash asked, and showed me what said _"Pool will be open to any guest!"_

"Oh, that, I know you don't like to swim, so you do not have to if you do not want to" Samuel said.

And Ash forgot that there was going to be a big ass pool at this mansion. And went back to her guitar. She could NOT wait. It was an all-nighter, Ash's favorite kind of parties.

* * *

This mansion had a lot of fun things. It had an Xbox One S, with over 1,000+ games installed. A 4K Blu-Ray player, 1 huge ass pool, about the size of the World Trade Center before it got collapsed in 2001. Over 100 Stereo players, a boombox, a DJ station with Spotify on the music station, including "Set It All Free". And more.

He prepped everything the night before. He was gonna be excited.

Ash was pretty damn excited too, she texted her friends about this. All her friends said they'd come, they were even jealous she had Samuel as her boyfriend. All her friends were also sorry for the breakup with Lance, 2 months ago!

Maybe this party was going to be the best she's ever had. She got good sleep the night before, 'cause once she was at this party, there was NO turning back. Unless she felt overwhelmed. Sure she was 18, but she knew there was alcohol & beer, _she was too young_ , but this was fine, because as I said, Ash is 18.

* * *

It was Friday, the night of said party at this mansion, which again, was rented for the event. And after rehearsals that night, the two (Samuel and Ash) both went to the rented mansion. And Ash got the overview of this place. But Samuel made one little problem. _He accidentally invited Lance!_ Samuel's face went into shock. "Uh, Samuel, are you alright?" Ash asked him. "I just realized, I invited someone I wasn't supposed to! Lance!" Samuel said. Ash's jaw dropped just hearing that. "Un-invite him now! I do NOT want him trying to give him another chance!" Ash panicked, she hated Lance at this point. And he successfully uninvited him.

Arriving at the mansion, both were in shock when over 2,000+ cars were parked, _and this party started at 8:30 P.M., and ended 12 hours later!_ "What the?" Samuel said, surprised. Ash saw, she got excited, and I mean really excited, as if you just got yourself a new boyfriend or girlfriend. Her quills flew due to the excitement. Ash was scared when she found out. "Uh, sorry" Ash said. "No, no. You just got a little too excited." Samuel tried to calm her excitement, and did it. Ash was amazed once she got inside this mansion. Ash then applied Aloe Vera to make sure her quills don't fly everywhere. And Samuel started the 4K, 60-fps TV, and booted the Xbox One S, with one of the games installed, _Just Dance 2017_ , this is probably the most popular game known to man within said console. Ash couldn't help but just join him when he started said game.

This is when the party really started. More cars packed outside the mansion.

* * *

Thousands of selfies, videos, and others were being token within the party. All the guests either know or are fans of Ash, they even got autographs of her. Every guest had a good time! Dancing, singing, swimming, doing pool tricks, etc...

At midnight was when things went wild, for damn real! It involved 5 guests, and Ash herself. 2 other friends of Ash's were around, and they wanted to do a stunt off the diving board, but again, Ash hated swimming. So she just watched, and Mia, one of Ash's friends, back-flipped off the diving board, whilst _Sissy That Walk_ by RuPaul was playing on the stereo. Everyone stopped to see one of the other porcupines (Ash's friends, remember) land directly on her quills! Then it went pretty f*cking wild! _"DAMN! That had to hurt!"_ Ash thought, trying not to laugh as hard as she could. Her other friend, Courtney, couldn't help but to just laugh. Ash, after 10 seconds, couldn't keep her laugh in anymore and started to laugh. Others just went wild. _"OHHHH MY GOD! Can't stop laughing!"_ Samuel, Ash, and over 2,500+ guests were thinking. The good news was that she was fine.

It was around this time as well, when the TV volume was at gigantic full blast. This was a pretty damn sure fire night for sure! Challenges going around, etc...

All went well.

* * *

8:45 A.M., the next day, everyone was gone almost around the same time, check out time for said mansion was 11:00 A.M. Samuel had NO clue how he survived the entire night. Ash was CLEARLY in distress. She was dead asleep at 7:30 A.M.! Her head throbbing, and she felt seriously sick to her stomach (She did a challenge at 2:30 A.M. with a bottle of ipecac, and it must've made her stomach feel like hell, and her stomach kept growling, feeling like throwing up again!) He turned off the Xbox One S after what seemed like years. Ash woke up, only to find herself feeling like, _"What just happened?"_ She groaned.

"Ash, I saw you over here at 8:20 A.M., you okay?" Samuel asked

Ash KNEW she wasn't feeling well. "No" she simply responded.

"Do you... want to go home?" Samuel asked. She nodded her head, _yes_. She was tired, in distress, overwhelmed, AND sick all at the same damn time! And they drove back to her apartment.

Ash laid down on her quill-resistant bed, falling deep asleep the second her heat rested on the pillow. She had to miss 3 days of being at the New Moon Theater.

Ash knew NEVER to do the ipecac challenge EVER again! This made her sick as hell!

But Ash didn't care. She then took it easy on her stomach for a while. And still went to all-night parties whenever she had the chance on Friday's.

Thank you all for reading! ;)


End file.
